


Shut up

by conundrums



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrums/pseuds/conundrums
Summary: Our two favourite vampires having some fun in a standard size coffin.





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and there are few fics, so I wrote my own!  
> English is not my native language and I have written this in a hurry and without a beta! Sorry for any mistakes!

Fact : Eccarius wore too many clothes. Cassidy was tired of the levels of linen and silk, and tore apart the hideous shirt, not caring about buttons or much else. The pair had come home from one of their usual nights out in New Orleans and Cassidy could barely keep his hands to himself in the Uber.

Eccarius was just so fucking handsome. He kissed those soft lips with his own dry ones, savoring the other man’s mouth and scraping sharp teeth against tongue. Eccarius reciprocated the kiss eagerly, slowly pushing him into the standard size coffin, then straddling him.  
Cassidy’s dick was fully hard and pushing against his jeans, and he could feel Eccarius was hard too, searching for friction while deepening the kiss. Eccarius moved down Cassidy’s jaw, licking and slightly biting into the soft skin there. Cassidy’s pulse accellerated; he knew fully well what the other was capable of – not much more pressure form those sharp teeth and he would be gone for good. The thought aroused him even more.

Cassidy began to tear apart Eccarius’ pants, when they were both suddenly naked. Eccarius’ speed was useful then; the thought made him snicker. He pulled the other in closer, caressing his hair and face, without being able to stop kissing him. Sometimes he wondered if Eccarius used his vampire’s seduction on him, but no, he had fallen deep on his own.

Eccarius was now touching him down his torso, his hips, his thigh…he was avoiding his dick on purpose and Cassidy was going crazy with want, trying to find friction anywhere at this point, but Eccarius pinned him down so hard his wrists hurt, as if he were nailing him down.  
– Cassidy – the older vampire whispered seductively in his ear – you can’t touch me, or yourself, or speak. Not unless I tell you so.  
Cassidy shivered and nodded, cock straining and licking with precum. Eccarius licked his neck again and then went down, trailing his tongue down Cassidy’s thin frame, finding his member at last and putting it in his wet and hot mouth in all its length. Cassidy gasped, trying to resist the urge to grab the other’s head or move his hips upwards. 350 years was a long time to practice giving head, and it paid off.

When Cassidy felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, Eccarius stopped abruptly and went back to kissing Cassidy, while reaching just outside the coffin to grab the tube of lube they left there the night before. Pouring some of the sticky liquid in his hand, he began to stroke himself, and the sight alone could have made Cassidy cum right on the spot, but he managed to resist and only moan a little.

Eccarius slowly pushed his finger inside Cassidy, making eye contact the whole time, licking his lips. Soon after that another finger was added, but Cassidy felt only pleasure and wanted so much more; he didn’t move though, he didn’t want to disappoint Eccarius. After the third finger was comfortably moving inside him, Cassidy whimpered and Eccarius took pity in him, aligning his cock with Cassidy’s entrance, and pushing in slowly but steadily, until he was all the way inside Cassidy. He felt so full he thought he was going to cum right then and there, but Eccarius must have felt it, because he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

– Cum for me, Cassidy. – and he came, fuck he came and he had never felt this good before and everything was perfect and Eccarius was pounding into him, glowing on top of him, gorgeous and strong. Suddenly he pulled out and turned Cassidy on his stomach, entering him with force and keeping that steady and fast pace that Cassidy absolutely adored, and he was going to become hard again if Eccarius kept going on like that, his fingers digging deep in Cassidy’s waist and his mouth leaving mark on his skin. 

Eccarius’ thrusts became less rithmic and more powerful, and Cassidy knew he was close and – fuck ‘Carius, I want ye to fill me, omigod, please cum inside me, plea – a hand came across his mouth to shut him up, but Casidy could feel that his words had elicited a response in the man, who now held him closer and with a final push was coming all the way inside him. 

Eccarius then fell on top of Cassidy, taking a few deep breaths before moving to the side to let Cassidy cuddle up to him and giving him soft, sloppy kisses.  
– So, you didn’t listen to me, did you? – Eccarius had a playful smile on his lips. – You didn’t shut up.  
– Nothing can shut me up, mate. What about that?  
– Well, now I have to punish you.  
Cassidy tensed for a moment, before Eccarius smiled again, his handsome, bright smile, and began to tickle him. While kicking and screaming, Casidy thought that he hadn’t felt that happy in a while.


End file.
